Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-4109358-20160329025825
Karolsen haters (the disgusting racist ones) can suck my ass. First, y'all REALLY played yourself with your mayonnaise ships that you pulled out of your asses just so you can "stop" Karolsen from ever happening. Supercat and Kara/Lucy are slash ships that don't have romantic chemistry at all (I can sort of see it with Kara/Lucy, ngl) and both Cat and Lucy (who is Jimmy's ex who broke it off with him because of his feelings for Kara, mind you) have told Kara and Jimmy that they need to tell each other how they feel. Then you got one-sided and nasty ass Winnara (I'm warming up to their friendship tho) which died out after a while and Winn has also been on board with Karolsen and people still think they have a chance. Then there's Kara/Adam which was overhyped af (I can understand since Blake and Melissa are married irl) and only lasted 5 minutes, but y'all STILL overhype the fuck out of it. Then y'all think Superflash was gonna be romantic and it absolutely wasn't. And even if they were explored romantically, do you REALLY think it was gonna last long? They fucking live in different dimensions in addition to being in love with different people. OH and don't get me started on how people were riding Barry's ass because he told Kara to go after Jimmy. Are y'all REALLY surprised? Not only wasn't Superflash gonna be more than friends and not even interact for that long, but Barry knows EXACTLY how Kara feels. While it wasn't directly mentioned, I'm sure Barry saw how Jimmy and Kara were interacting and looking at each other and they instantly reminded him of he and Iris. Hell, there have been multiple parallels between Westallen and Karolsen and the first season of Supergirl isn't even over yet. Karolsen is a pairing built on mutual respect, trust, love, friendship, strong communication, balance, etc and have been being built up since the pilot episode. They are MADLY in love with each other and literally everyone and anyone within a 10 mile radius (including the people they think are Kara's "true loves") can see it. They're real deal true love, end of story. What do the ships I just talked about above have on them in terms of true love? Absolutely nothing. They're nothing but fake ass mayonnaise ships cause bitches are bitter about about the show's power couple is between a black man and white woman and go out of their way to shit on Jimmy (who is literally one of the nicest, sweetest, and genuine characters on the show, mind you). Jimmy is in fact good enough for Kara and has proved it time and time again. He sees the absolute best in her and wants nothing but it for her. He will do ANYTHING to protect her and show his love and admiration (even if he doesn't directly say anything) and the exact same can be said for Kara when it comes to him. This is what TRUE love is, fucking deal with it